Birthday Treasures
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Will showers his beloved Jack with birthday treasures.  2nd in Will's birthday stories for Jack.  Slash.


Title: "Birthday Treasures"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My most wondrous, magnificent, beloved Jack, love, light, and inspiration of my soul; I love you, my everything; happy birthday, my most beloved Captain!  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Will showers his beloved Jack with birthday treasures.  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count: 1,304  
Date Written: 13 January, 2011  
Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of his ship, her hard, smooth wood held firmly in his rough, masculine hands. His dark, kohl-rimmed eyes lifted as he sensed his First Mate board, and he smiled as he imagined Will crossing over the deck to him. He could feel his love's every graceful movement even with his back to him and knew when he stood behind him even before his equally calloused and tanned hands covered Jack's.

Jack's heartbeat quickened in elated surprise, however, when Will took another step, closing out the distance that had remained between them and pressing his body against Jack's back in such a heated way that he felt every inch of his love's eagerness for him. Jack smiled, his gold tooth gleaming in the setting sun. "Where's th' crew?" he questioned as though all was normal, hoping he'd hear the answer he wanted.

"They'll be coming," Will whispered against his ear, and then the younger man let his tongue flick out and lick the back of Jack's earlobe. Tingles raced throughout the proud Pirate Captain, setting his blood afire in a most delicious way, even as Will concluded, " . . . tomorrow."

Jack's smile grew so that even the corners of his ebony mustache curled up in delight. "Funny," he remarked casually, careful to keep the sound of his grin from his voice. "Thought I told 'em tae report in taenight."

"You did," Will answered and blew against Jack's ear as he shrugged his muscular shoulders. "I told them we had other plans and they should stay in port for another night."

"Ye gave 'em different orders wit'out consultin' me?" Jack's mirth danced in his eyes, and he barely managed to contain it from his voice as his smile grew ever larger. "I should be angry."

"You're not," Will countered knowingly. "You're as excited as I am." His arms slipped around his love, and he held him tightly against him. He swayed his body, pulling Jack's with him, to the rhythm of the waves slapping the underside of the ship. "You've been wanting this just as badly as I have."

"Worse actually," Jack finally admitted, his smile bursting over his handsome face.

"I know," Will whispered, his breath tickling Jack's ear and continuing to arouse him all the more, "but first I've a surprise for you, my love."

Jack ignored the waves of unfulfilled disappointment that began to crash against his private shore the moment his beloved soul mate stepped away from him. Instead he turned and flashed Will his most charming smile. "An' what could ye possibly be havin' tae offer me, Will Turner, that could be more intoxicatin' than ye?"

"I dunno if they'll be that," Will answered. "You tell me."

Jack's breath grew ragged and his heart skipped a beat as he adored one of the most huge smiles he had ever had the honor to witness upon his love's handsome face. Indeed he'd seen his smile be larger only when he'd first professed his love to him and during their intimate moments and those times his poor Will had thought him dead only to find out that his Jack was far from being a goner. There had been some narrow times throughout their life together, Jack had to admit, and even before they had stopped running from their love and finally accepted it, but he'd not be going anywhere as long as his Will loved and needed him. Even Davy Jones himself couldn't drag him away from his man!

"You see," Will was saying and Jack blinked, pulled himself away from his thoughts, and refocused his full attention upon the moment in the now with his wonderful love, "a little bird told me today's the day you celebrate your birthday, Jack, only it's been years since you've actually done so."

Jack's forehead creased, and his face drew down as he pondered why on Earth Will was walking away from him and to the barrels of new supplies that had yet to be taken underneath. "Will?" he asked.

"This," Will announced, reaching down and tapping one of the barrels with the back of his closed fist, "is for you, my Captain." He crouched beside the barrel and began to undo its lid.

The very moment Will opened the barrel, Jack took in a deep breath of a most welcome scent. "Ah," he sigh happily. "Rum!"

"Not just rum," Will told him, grinning joyously. He gently rapped a knuckle against the side of the wooden barrel. "This is the best rum this port's ever seen. I had it especially ordered for you the last time we were here. And . . . " He stood up and dropped a hefty, leather bag onto the closed lid of the next nearest barrel.

"Why, Will Turner," Jack exclaimed, his dark eyes dancing with delight, "ye've been holdin' out on me, sweetheart!"

Will's grin grew at the tease. He winked at him. "Only for your birthday, love, and that's not all."

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd had no clue that Will had any of this, let alone that he had learned of his birthday! His heart was bubbling over with such joy that he would have felt like a kid receiving all of his birthday wishes if not for the fact that his desperation, need, and burning longing to claim his love as his own for the dozenth time already that day was scorching a hole in his trousers!

Gold glistened in Jack's eyes, demanding the Pirate's attention as Will carefully withdrew a bejeweled crown from an inside pocket on his jacket. Jack's mouth literally fell open. "Will!" he cried in shock.

Will's answering smile was his sweetest reward yet, and it made Jack's own smile and eyes shine even more brilliantly as he admired his treasures. He hurried over to him, eager to claim the priceless things that were all his.

"I'm glad you like it," Will barely managed to say before Jack's lips crashed down upon his. He was so startled that he fell back against the barrels and almost dropped the crown, but Jack's long, slender fingers agilely pulled the crown out of his hand and laid it on top of one of the barrels. He brought Will more gently down upon the deck and lovingly raked his fingers through Will's soft, long hair.

Will laughed when Jack's lips finally let up on his. "I knew you'd like them," he exclaimed, "but I didn't expect this sort of reaction, sweetheart!"

Jack cupped his sweetheart's handsome face in his hands and drew his thumbs softly across his cheeks. "What are ye talkin' 'bout, darlin'? I'm always this eager tae claim me greatest treasure!" Their eyes dazzled each other as they gazed into one another's dark, deep orbs with all the eternal love they'd always feel for each other alone. "An' thank ye fer me new treasures, Will, dearest, but ye'll always be me greatest treasure!" Jack promptly proceeded to prove his words to his beloved as he revered his most special treasure with the gentlest of touches and hottest of kisses.

"I love you, Jack! Happy birthday, Captain of my heart and soul!" Will barely managed to gasp out as Jack all but tore off his clothes. He eagerly met his beloved soul mate kiss for kiss and stroke for stroke for, after all, their love was the best gift they could have ever been given and the one thing that they would always want and would always mean infinitely more to them than any other treasure in all the seven seas. They were, and would always be, each other's greatest treasures, and they proved that miraculous fact time and again in the glow of the setting sun and the following moon as they continued to celebrate not only Jack's birthday but also their never-ending love.

**The End**


End file.
